


Making Love by the Light of the Fish Tank I and II

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: What if Alex Krycek did more than just kiss Mulder on the cheek?  Part 1 is told from Alex's POV and part 2 is told from Mulder's POV.





	Making Love by the Light of the Fish Tank I and II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Making Love by the Light of the Fish Tank By Demi

Standard Disclaimer: All things X-files are owned by C.C. and 1013 productions. No infringement on any copyrights held is intended. For entertainment purposes only. No profit was made by writing this.  
Rating: NC 17. If m/m sex disturbs you, then find another story to read. Because this one has sex between two men in its contents. Send feed back to Demi at <> but please no flames as I am very sensitive and can't take criticism that is meant to hurt. Constructive advice always welcome.  
Note: I would like to thank Sickleweed for beta-reading this. This more of a collaboration, because with out her help and input this story would have been pretty cruddy.  
What if Alex Krycek did more than just kiss Mulder on the cheek? This story is told from Alex's P.O.V

* * *

Making Love by the Light of the Fish Tank  
By Demi

The only way I could *best* Fox Mulder was to dupe him into bending over and picking up a note that I had left for him. "Things are looking up," was what it said. And for Fox Mulder things were indeed looking up. He had been hot on the *alien* trail for so long and so close now to finding out the truth that it gave me genuine pleasure to be able to tell him that he was correct all along. About everything. I had betrayed Mulder in so many ways so many times that I felt that if I could just point him in the right direction than for once then maybe that would show him that I did possess a soul.

Before Covarubius turned against me, we plotted together to bring the Consortium to their knees Now I had to get up off of mine and try to convince one man of the truth. The destruction or salvation of the human race rested on my shoulders because it depended on whether or not Fox Mulder would believe me just one more time.

When he bent over, I grabbed the back of his overcoat and ran him into the desk chair next to where his fish tank sat. The brightly coloured fishes were swimming tranquilly in the still water. I gave him my best "We'll lose the war if you don't wake up" speech. He looked at me with those big hazel eyes of his, calling me a murderer, a liar and a coward. I could see that he still wanted to trust me though. Needed to trust in me. We stared into each others eyes; I drank in the sight of him. Perhaps he was doing the same to me. I couldn't say for sure as I never bothered to ask him what was on his mind at that moment I knew what was on my mind though.

I told him to sit up and he did. I explained to him about the alien rebel and how he had to save him. I could see the initial look of disbelief in his face. His sensuous mouth was open, his pink tongue poking out, making it hard for me to concentrate on what I was saying. Had it been anyone else telling him this I think he would have gone for the gun he keeps in his desk drawer and shot them. But because it was me here telling him the truths that he had been searching for for so long; he was considering everything I was saying seriously. Hanging onto my every word. *Mr Refined* had been right in sending me to Mulder. I don't think anyone else could have convinced him.

*Mr Refined* knew that Mulder and I shared a bond between us. Just how deeply that bond ran, no one knew - except Mulder and myself. I felt more for Fox Mulder than anyone else on this planet. That included my parents. I know he felt something for me too. He didn't want to want me. But he did. I am like the mysterious and menacing man that parents would warn their kids about: stay away from him-he's nothing but trouble. They would be right of course.

Since the first day of our *partnership* together I knew that something was up between us. Batting my eyelashes and effecting hero worship towards him was easy. We flirted with each other continuously, but neither of us ever vocally acknowledged it for what it was.. We would stand close to each other, closer than what was necessary. We would touch each other casually many times in the course of a day. The electricity was felt by us both. To outsiders we looked like a normal pair of agents, heads together conferring. To us it was a way for both of us to be near each other without having to get into anything more meaningful.

I had felt his erection against my own by the phone booths in the Hong Kong airport. I'm sure he had felt my particular state too. If I hadn't been taken over by the oil alien, perhaps I might have tried something more with him on the long flight back to D.C. In the end it, it was just as well I suppose that I was incapacitated...Neither of us were ready to admit how we felt.

Even I knew that the violence he had inflicted on me was his subconscious telling him he really wanted to fuck me instead. The way he treated me before we went to the gulag was positively brutal. I didn't care though. I would take anything Fox Mulder had to offer. My desire for him had burned away at my insides. Things didn't quite work out the way I had planned them to at the gulag of course--that ill-fated trip ended with my arm being cut off by a bunch of illiterate woodsman from a nearby village. I don't blame Mulder for it though, how was he to know that would happen.

So then after almost 2 years where do I end up? Back with Mulder in his apartment. It seems that every road I take leads me back to my former partner.

After I was through telling him all that I could about the coming invasion, I waited for him to speak. When he said nothing, I knew that it was time for me to leave. To show him my sincerity I leaned in close and kissed his right cheek. Jesus Christ, just kissing him in such an innocent spot gave me a fledgling hard-on. His scent was very masculine. It was a faded hint of men's cologne combined with his sweat caused by the adrenaline rush of having a gun pushed in his face. He smelled heavenly to me. I wanted to do more than just give him a quick peck on his cheek. So much more. If I hadn't been so treacherous at the beginning of our relationship maybe he would be more receptive to me. I felt lucky enough he hadn't killed me right then and there already.

I leaned back and searched his eyes. They had a gleam in them that I had never seen before. Mulder looked as if he was deciding on something. In the meantime, I uncocked the gun that I had stripped him of and waited until he turned his hand over and opened up his palm. I dropped the weapon into his hand and he held it loosely, placing his finger on the trigger. As I stood to leave he pointed the gun at me and said "Wait. Don't go."

I froze . Not because he was pointing a gun at , but because of his words and the tone of his voice. He sounded husky with need. The same way I felt. I watched as Mulder checked his gun and then placed it on top of the desk behind him.

There I stood and there he sat, the seconds just ticking away. Wasted seconds that we could have been in each others arms. I felt Mulder had made the first critical move by asking me to stay. The ball was in my court now, so I made the next move by closing the distance between us with 3 quick steps, then dropped to my knees between his legs. Our nervous bodies were only inches apart. The canyon that had always existed between us had finally been closed. Mulder put his hands to either side of my face and drew me in for what was the most erotic and fantastic feeling kiss I had ever experienced. His hands were soft and smelled of soap. His touch was so hot that I could feel all of his fingers on my face. He must have been burning for me as well. Though why he would find a one armed traitor sexy is beyond me. But I understood now that he yearned to be with me in the most carnal sense since the beginning as I yearned to be with him in the same way.

I opened my lips to his inquisitive tongue. We were at the point where we both knew there was no turning back. The flood gates had opened, up releasing the dammed water. Both our lips quivered under the kisses that we were delivering to each other. My erection had already grown to its full length. Mulder expertly sucked at my tongue. I followed suit and thoroughly explored his mouth as well. He broke away from me to gulp in some air. My breath was coming in heavy gasps as well. I could have gone on kissing him forever. Mulder still had a grip on my head so he pulled me back to meet his lips again. This time exploring the outside of my mouth by using his tongue to gently lick my lips and his straight white teeth to nibble at my bottom lip then the top one. He kept his eyes closed while kissing, so after a few seconds of watching him, I did the same and closed my own eyes. His hands released me and began to push my leather jacket off of my shoulders. I winced to myself, wishing that I had two arms to undress him with.

Mulder had not seen me since that whole fiasco in Tunguska. I knew that he had heard about my *accident* while there so my prosthetic arm would not come as a shock to him, but I still felt shy at him seeing me. I was confident that Mulder would see the plastic and the stump and accept me for what I now was. I wish it was that easy for me to accept my self. I set aside my vain reservations concerning my body, after all I did want to get laid.

I let him push my leather off while I used my good arm to try and disrobe him. Mulder ran his hands over my shoulders and down my arms. He noticed the difference between the two immediately. He shook his head as if in regret and leaned in to nip at my earlobe whispering breathily to me that it didn't matter to him. His ardor for me had not cooled . What the hell, there has to be worse things than making *it* with a one armed KGB agent. Mulder helped me by pulling off my dirty shirt , then he took off his own overcoat. I had given up on trying to undress him. Mulder was going to have to take charge of this stage of the operation. I wanted to remove my prosthesis, but was unsure as to how Mulder would react. Feeling that there was finally honesty between us I asked him straight out if he minded. I explained to him that the fake arm chafed and caused me pain. The kind of pain that did not turn me on. Mulder smiled and told me that making love to a man with only one arm was kinky. He liked to feel kinky, he said with a devilish grin playing around his sexy mouth. So I took the plunge and with a practiced efficiency removed the arm and discreetly stowed it out of our sight line. As I removed my limb, Mulder took off his suit jacket and then his tie and white dress shirt.

He stood up after he was done and reached out a hand for me to take. I placed my own hand in his and he closed his fingers around it pulling me up close to him. Mulder, I found, had a somewhat of a romantic streak. He raised the back of my hand to his lips and kissed it chastely, his action reminiscent of a Southern gentleman kissing a lady he was courting. Perhaps that what we had been doing all these years. Courting each other? And now it was time to consummate what ever it was we had between us.

Mulder looked into my eyes and told me how beautiful he thought they were. I blushed at his compliments like some inexperienced school girl. I guess I was in a way. I had mainly used sex as a tool. Whenever I had to *bend over and grab my ankles* to obtain some information or *bang* Marita Covarubius merely for the sake of release-that was raw sex. Being here with Mulder was like a prelude to love making. The difference was very distinct in my mind. The former I did because I had to...the latter because I wanted to.

Mulder smiled at me, clearly enjoying the fact that he had knocked me off kilter with his praise. He had never truly seen me with my guard down, as I was now. He pulled me into an embrace, wrapping his well muscled arms around me and hugging me tightly. Our chests rubbed together. Being relatively close together in height; I could feel his nipples colliding with mine, turning my small round brown disks into harden nubs, sensitive to the slightest touch. We started kissing again. His hands roamed the planes of my battle scared back. Over the years I had been shot, stabbed and hit in the back by shrapnel from an exploding car meant to kill me. The scars must have felt bumpy and foreign beneath his fingers though he didn't say so. I reciprocated the sensual touches on my skin by running my own rough hand over him, using my fingertips to raise gooseflesh. He shivered at my touch. The power of touch alone was heady. I let my hand feel farther down and then I dared to invade him further by pushing my palm between back and belt, cupping the firm round cheek. Now he gasped. Mulder must have liked what he was feeling, because he pushed both hands down the back of my grimy jeans and mimicked my moves. Our kissing came to a breathless end.

Mulder looked down to my bulging crotch and began undoing my button fly jeans. It was easier for me to deal with buttons than with a sticky zipper. After he had finished with my jeans, he performed the same task to his own pants only venturing further and pushing them down to his ankles. He toed off his shoes and the kicked them away. Bending over he removed his sensible black socks and then helped rid myself of my boots. I had no socks on . Mulder stood up. There he was: in Calvin Klein boxers looking every inch the Adonis I imagined him to be. The cotton clung tightly to Mulder, accentuating the sizable bulge of his crotch, his manhood hidden beneath the folds of white. The underwear he wore suited him. The boxers ended at mid thigh, making his whole lower torso all the more desirable. I ached to have his well muscled *swimmers * legs wrapped around me. I was hopeful that my chance would come.

Mulder saw the leering looks I was giving him. I think he liked feeling desirable. He reach towards me to put his hands on my hips and started to push down my own jeans. He showed his appreciation at finding me *natural* underneath by kissing me below my neck, stopping to leave me with a hickey at the point where my neck met up with my shoulder. He told me that I suited the no underwear look; that somehow it fit with image of dangerous. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I had given up doing a great many things since losing my arm. Underwear and socks were just to fussy for my lifestyle.

Having divested both of us of our clothes, Mulder took hold of my hand again a led me to his black leather couch. I sensed that he needed to be able to control the circumstances of our lovemaking. Which was fine with me. I had been in command of every other meeting we had had, with the exception of what happened at the Hong Kong airport and that big mess with being in the silo. But from our first meeting and pairing to Duane Barry and the whole Skyland Mountain incident, it had all been carefully orchestrated by me or someone above me. Mulder needed to call the shots for a change. And I was more than willing to let him.

He sat down rather casually on the couch and pulled along me with him, settling me down so that I was straddling his lap. He asked me if I had ever been fucked before. I told him yes I had, many times. "Good", was his reply, "because when it comes to the actual act of this kind sex... I'm a virgin.." I was his first time with a man EVER. My cock jumped at his last comments. Things just kept getting better and better. I quipped for him to be gentle with me, which he answered back with a cheeky "not if I can help it". I leaned onto him and wrapped my arm around his neck so that my hand rested on his shoulder. I eagerly began my own exploration of his mouth, much the same as he had done to me. I gently bit at, then ran my tongue over his swollen lips. I kissed my way across his face to his creamy smooth neck, murmuring how much I wanted him as I went. I stopped kissing his neck and began sucking on the flesh beneath my mouth instead. He hung his head backwards and moaned his delight to me. Encouraged I continued on, making the mark just a little bit bigger. Hopefully I had estimated right and the purple circle would be concealed by the collar of his dress shirt. Though I could have put it any where and he wouldn't have minded.....then. But later, when I was gone he would be better able to appreciate my discretion of its placement.

I sat up to admire my handy work. The room was lit by the light given off by the fish tank. It shone on Mulder and me, making us appear as if we were in a spotlight. Most of the hazel in his eyes was blotted out by his pupils; they were dilated with lust. I was sure mine were the same. He smiled slightly and looked towards his lap. My gaze followed his. I watched, mesmerized by the sight of his pulsing organ. He took hold of my stiff member and held it against his own. I exhaled my breath deeply and said "Ahhh" or something close to that. Mulder used his free fingers to gather up the fluid that was flowing freely from the openings of both of our cocks.

Mulder brought the natural lube to his mouth and stuck out the tip of his tongue and had a taste. I was unable to take my eyes off of him. Smiling at me he took his fingers away and reached behind me, going for my puckered opening. I accommodated him by leaning closer to him and started to nuzzle his neck by using my teeth to softly nip at him. Mulder now had easier access to my tight cleft. He rubbed the precum over me and gently started working in the tip of his index finger. Shivers of pleasure ran through me. It had been a very long time since someone had been inside of me. Even longer still since I had enjoyed it. My anticipation was growing. In my eagerness for penetration I sat up and pushed myself onto him. Mulder pushed back, using his finger to screw me. I was a little disappointed when he removed the finger but was rendered happy when he squeezed both our dicks again and spread moderate amount of warm liquid over his penis and my anus. I was ready and so was he.

Mulder surprised me, for a rookie he sure seemed to know what he was doing. Perhaps he had experimenting on himself. I purred my pleasure of his ministrations in his ear, taking the opportunity to kiss and nibble while there. Mulder put his hands on my waist and urged me up. I complied. I positioned myself and then put my hand around Mulder's penis to help guide him in. He didn't even have a condom on, but I wasn't about to protest. He didn't even bring it up. I was barely lubed; I knew entry would be tight and painful for both of us. But I looked forward to the pain, needing it. The pain would remind me hours after the fact that I had really made love to Mulder. I would remember this always. .

I pointed him in the right direction and Mulder took over, slowly sinking his hard cock inside of me. The fit was small. He pushed in millimeter by millimeter. taking his time. I kept my eyes open all the while, wanting to see how his face looked during the whole time. He had his eyes closed and a furrow of concentration lined across his forehead. His expression was somewhere between agony and ecstasy. Once he had his entire mushroom-shaped head sunk in, the hard part was over. I told him as much. Mulder opened up his lids and quipped "thank goodness", his pause gave me just enough time to adjust to the intrusion. Then without warning he held my hips tighter and plunged the rest of his entire length into me. I grunted loudly at feeling the burning pain but let him continue on. He drilled into me with determination. Increasing his speed with every thrust. I pinched at his nipples, then moved my hand to my own neglected organ and began to pump it up and down. Mulder slapped my hand away and said something like "I'll take care of that in a minute". I obeyed his wishes, hoping that he would touch me soon because if he didn't I would probably shoot my wad with no help at all. To take my mind off of my own state I went back to playing with Mulder's nipples. He really got into my ministrations. I could tell by the way he thrust up into me that it would be only a matter of seconds before he had his orgasm. I leaned forward attached my self to his left nipple and began using my teeth on it. I kept on using my thumb and forefinger to manipulate the right one.

I quit biting and began to suck instead, that put him over the edge and he pushed up into me a few more times crying out "Oh Alex, yesss. Oh God Alex, please don't stop. Alex ." as he did so. I was so close to the edge, a few more seconds and I would be over it. I waited for him to ride out the last of his ebbing orgasm, I wanted Mulder to feel good about our joining and not regret.

Mulder peppered my left shoulder with soft kisses and I pulled myself off of him. Mulder moved his way up my neck, leaving a moist trail in his wake. Then he bit the flesh beneath his teeth and sucked it bring the blood below to the surface. The phrase *Tit for Tat* ran quickly through my brain. Then *racy* ideas for my own gratification followed closely behind. Mulder must have had the same thoughts because after he finished marking my skin he clutched my face in his hands and kissed me hard on the mouth, "Do me Alex" was all he said. I needed no more invitation than that.

In the back of my head the words "Mulder is a virgin, be gentle" floated around. I hoped that I would be able to stave off my own orgasm enough to properly ready him. My own erect penis was dripping fluid, I hoped it would be enough for what I needed to do. Mulder used his feet to push away the coffee table and we tumbled to the floor. Mulder got up and positioned himself on his hands and knees. Waiting like that for me, with his beautiful round ass in the air, I couldn't really believe this was happening. Not wanting to keep him waiting longer than necessary I crouched down behind him. I rubbed Mulder's back, again secretly wishing I could touch him with both hands. His skin was warm and smooth to my touch, and he shivered just a little bit when my hand skated from his lower back to caress the perfectly curved rounds of his derriere. Mulder looked back over his shoulder, pursed his lips to say something, but in the end nothing came out. I think he wanted to tell me to hurry. Maybe I wanted him to say that, I'm not sure. I stretched myself across his back rubbing my hairless chest against him. He continued to look at me and this time he did manage to say something "Kiss me" was what he whispered. I complied at once. After kissing his mouth most thoroughly I then ran my tongue down his spine, every time I needed more moisture on my tongue I planted a little kiss to help me raise some saliva to continue on. When I reached his bum I asked simply "can I?" to which my answer came a quiet "yes". I had fantasized about performing the next scene for Fox Mulder many times I parted his sweet cheeks using my hand and my own face to separate the two then ran my tongue over his opening. Mulder moaned his pleasure. Encouraged I went on, using my tongue to make him ready for my impending entry by using plenty of saliva to lube him up. I pushed in slightly with my tongue and he arched his back. "O.k", I thought to myself "He likes this ." He was ready for more so I swallowed down my finger, making it slippery and began to work it into Mulder very slowly. His body language screamed *more* and once I had worked in the index finger I added the pointer gently to the mix. I waited until he pushed back against me, then I sat up on my own knees and rubbed the leaking fluid over my hardened organ. Between the spit and pre-cum there was enough juice to ease the entry. Taking my time I pushed in slowly, not wanting to hurt him too bad; though no amount of care would stop all of the burning that one felt from anal sex. Especially from having it for the first time. Mulder was anxious though, anxious and horny. He pushed lightly back towards me and I took the hint and sank my self to the point just past the head of my penis. I paused to give him time to rest, he had sucked in his breath when the first bit of pain hit, but like a trooper he said nothing. I let him control this phase of the lovemaking as well, waiting for him to rock against me to tell me he was ready. While waiting for his ass to adjust I utilized my time by running my finger tips over his back and through his silky brown hair. It relaxed him, which was my intention and we went on . I don't think I had ever felt a tighter fit, he was warm and snug around me. When my full length was buried deep inside of him, I took over and moved in and out of him. Mulder's head hung down he was concentrating on moving in time with me. The sight of him was beautiful to my eyes, I picked up my pace, plunging in and out of him, no longer worried that I might hurt him. This was my time and my orgasm and I was doing my damndest to make it last. But all good things must come to an end, so when I felt the familiar pressure in my balls signaling my own release I leaned over Mulder's back and clamped my mouth to his left shoulder blade. With my hand I grabbed his erection and pumped him in time with my hips. It only took a few more seconds, I felt Mulder's sphincter contract and tighten around me as he shot his load, I let go, crying "Fox, oh Fox !" I wanted to tell him that I loved him, because at that very moment it hit me that I did in fact love him. But I stopped myself from telling him those words. Maybe next time, if we get together like this again I might have the guts to say it.

I collapsed on Mulder's back and he in turn flopped himself flat on the rug. The warm afterglow of a great mind-blowing orgasm lulled us into a sleepy haze. Mulder began to squirm under my weight and I reluctantly got off of him. Luckily there was a box of tissues on the corner table where I grabbed some, handing him a few and pulling some tissue out for myself. I hastily cleaned up and then stood up seeking out my clothing. Unfortunately it was time to go. I didn't want this *interlude* to end, but to stay further would endanger not only myself but Mulder as well.

He said nothing and only watched when I re-attached my left arm. I was awkwardly trying to pull my shirt on. Normally I could this without much trouble, but I was rattled and he knew it. Mulder stood and stopped me, whispering softly to me "Let me help you". It wasn't an act of mercy though, but an act of love, or as close as you could get to it. I allowed him to help me finish dressing and when I was done I waited for him to pull his own underwear back on. Mulder asked me casually if he would see me again but searched my eyes anxiously for the answer. I knew full well that he would be able to tell if I was lying...this time. I told him "yes", plain and simple. Mulder then kissed me hard on the lips, sucking the lower one into his mouth and when he released it it ached. "A little reminder" he said. I told him that I would never forget this night . He told me the same. Then it really was time to go. As I turned to leave I wished him good luck in Russian and called him my friend. But before he could ask me what I had said, I turned my back on him and walked to the door and out. I couldn't bring myself to look back at him even once. I was afraid to, in case I couldn't bring myself to leave again.

*****************************************************************

I'm standing here in my sleazy hotel bathroom. I have just finished showering away the last vestiges of Fox Mulder. I'm naked and remembering again what it was like making love to Mulder by the light of the fish tank. I stare at myself in the steamy mirror while waiting for the phone to ring. When it does, I know it will be *Mr. Refined* letting me know what our next course of action is. I will tell him that I was successful in getting Agent Mulder to see things our way. But until that call comes; I continue standing here, looking at the mark Mulder has left on my neck while feeling the burning in my ass. I push forcefully on the purple spot and feel the tenderness underneath it. If I close my eyes I can almost feel his lips on mine. I rub my fingers over my bruised lower lip and remember our lovemaking yet again.

Things would be dicey from here on out, but if I die in the pursuit of saving the human race at least I can die a happy man. For even though Fox Mulder and I were only together physically less than half an hour, emotionally we will be together always. And when the invasion strikes the planet, I plan on standing behind Mulder watching his back for him. My days of betraying him were are over.

The end.

What do you think? Let me know.   
Demi. <>

 

* * *

 

20 September 1998  
TITLE: Making Love by the Light of the Fish Tank II  
AUTHOR: Demi  
PAIRINGS: Fox Mulder and Alex Krycek  
RATING: NC 17 - This story contains graphic detailed descriptions of M/K having sex. If this is not your cup of tea, turn back now.   
SUMMARY: What happens after Krycek kisses Mulder on the cheek.  
STANDARD DISCLAIMERS: Everything that is X-files is owned by Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. No infringement on any copyrights held is intended. This story was written for entertainment purposes only; no profits were made.  
NOTE: I would like to thank Sickleweed for all the time she put in beta-reading this, not to mention putting up with my stubborn streak! This work is dedicated to my good friend Aunty Fred. Without her praise I would have given up long ago. :-)   
This work of fiction is the mirror story to Making Love By the Light of the Fish Tank I only this version is from Fox Mulder's P.O.V.  
Constructive criticisms? Comments? Then please send them to <>

* * *

Making Love By the Light of the Fish Tank II   
by Demi

The day ended as one of my worst ones ever. For years people have told me that my quest to prove the existence of extraterrestrial life was not only foolhardy but also plain crazy. I intentionally ignored the naysayers, believing that my mission to search for the truth was valid as I had faith in what I thought was a real abduction experience. But then suddenly, one day, I found out that the real cover-up had been all this time the fact that there was no cover-up at all; just a silent propaganda campaign carefully orchestrated and planted within the populace to hide the real agenda of experimentation. And that the government knew it all along and was behind everything. 

To make matters worse, just when I started doubting, the two people whom I trusted the most were finally beginning to see things my way and were now saying, "Sorry, Mulder but we believe now, so you'll just have to change your mind again." At that point, it was all just too much for me to take so I had to walk away from them--from them and everything else--to head for home, my sanctuary. 

As I walked through the front door my curiosity was immediately piqued upon seeing a note written on a piece of white paper on the floor. It was planted in just the right spot so that I would see it when I walked in. My first thought was that my new spy had some information for me so I bent over to pick it up. Imagine my surprise when I felt the overcoat I was wearing being grabbed by an unknown assailant and my body being forcibly propelled into the wooden chair in front of my desk. 

I instantly figured that I probably hadn't interrupted just any ordinary home invasion since there was absolutely nothing in my apartment that any respectable B & E artist would want. Rather, I suspected that my unknown assailant was most likely a thug, or a former thug, of the Consortium or an associate of the shadowy organization. But when I discovered my intruder's identity, I could not believe how correct I was in that assumption nor could I have been more shocked for that matter.

"Krycek," I hissed rather more dramatically than I had intended. Alex Krycek: former partner and present arch enemy whom I have always consi-dered an enigma. I harbored an obsession for him that was big enough to rival the alien conspiracy theory that I lived and breathed every day of my life. I often thought of Alex Krycek as being the dark side to myself as he was able to go places and do things to people within the Consortium that I would have liked to do.

I was somewhat dazed after having my head rammed between two solid oak spindles. Lying there on my back with a gun stuck to my chest, I found it hard to think straight. Then again, whenever Alex Krycek was around, making sane and sensible decisions never seemed to be an option for me. After all, I had once on a whim ran off to Russia with the man. I was really tempted to smack his face when he commented that I was losing it because he could beat me one-handed; however, I resisted the urge and decided to blurt out a come-back instead. Too bad the best line I could think of was "Isn't that how you like to beat yourself?" It was rather painfully unoriginal, not to mention overtly sexual in its meaning. The look he gave me in response was peculiar, as if he wanted to comment on it but thought better of it. I was almost relieved at his choice. 

The significance behind the fact that every time I'm around Alex Krycek, I had always had the urge to kick the shit out of him was not lost on me. Being a psychologist myself, I certainly did not need anyone to tell me that I was sublimating my true feelings for the *Dark Prince* by touching him in the only way I thought he would let me--by hitting him and exerting my dominance over him. Each time in the past when I found it necessary to knock Krycek around though, he had always been the one to be at an disadvantage; he was either weakened by life on the run or handcuffed. Only this time it's me who is at a disadvantage and yet all I could come up with was that *beating yourself* line. I couldn't believe how lame that line was. 

While I laid there on my dusty rug feeling like an impotent fool, Krycek was spouting a very eloquent almost passionate speech urging me to pull my head out of the sand and confirming the existence of alien lighthouses. The truth was, I really did want to believe in him badly, to trust in what he was saying; but he had told me so many half-truths and straight out lies over the years that I was more inclined to think this was just another one of his thick and convoluted plots to manipulate me. The sincerity across his face attempted to tell me otherwise but I would not allow myself to be convinced so easily.

I looked directly at him and called him "a liar, a coward and a mur-derer." I couldn't believe that he would figure I'd think everything he said was true just because he was holding a gun on me and hadn't killed me...yet. However, the expression in his large green eyes did succeed in holding my attention, compelling me to at least hear him out. 

"Sit up", his husky voice stated and I did as I was told. I have to admit that I was actually mesmerized by the emotions that were playing across his face. He looked as if he was at war within himself, though for what reason I had no idea. On my part, I had demons of my own fighting for control inside of me. 

I listened as Krycek talked on, telling me about a captive alien which only I could save, and how if it was allowed to die, the human race would all be toast in a matter of years. Alex kept his gaze on me; what he was saying seemed to make sense. My resolve to never again believe another word that came out of his mouth was eroding away quickly. He kept on looking at me intently as if he was looking through me. My lips and the inside of my mouth were beginning to feel as dry as cotton, and lacking a glass of water to quench my thirst, I did the only thing I could think of to rid the dryness in my mouth-I ran my tongue across my lips. Krycek watched me moisten my lips in fascination. It was then that I wondered, though not for the first time, if he might have harbored similar carnal thoughts of me from time to time over the years as I often had of him.

When we first met, I tried to be cold and indifferent towards him by doing petty things like disregarding his hand which was outstretched to shake mine upon introduction. I of course had still been pissed off that time by the X-files being closed down and that they had separated Scully and I. The last thing I wanted was a new partner who was blatantly green in my eyes. I had tried to dupe him in the very beginning, but to my surprise, Alex, being the sharp guy that he was and evidently still is, met my challenges. I can still see him and how he was then clearly, standing outside of the sleep disorder center angrily telling me off, going on about how nobody ditches him "like a bad date" and how I didn't "know the first thing" about him. I remember thinking to myself at the time that he probably had never been a bad date in his whole life. Of course back then I had thought him younger than he actually was; I mistakenly thought that he was both young and green. But I know better now. I believe he is actually nearer to me in chronological age, though in experi-ences he is definitely a thousand times older. Then again, with Alex Krycek, one can never be sure of anything. 

We had flirted and flitted around each other the whole time we were together. His big eyes and all those dark lashes really did a number on me. Back then, I had thought that he was oblivious to how I felt about him. Look-ing back on the playful come-on's that he would occasionally banter back at me when answering what I thought to be witty repartee` on my part, he must have known on some sort of a basic level. He did his fair share of eye-batting and lip pursing which succeeding in driving me wild some nights when I was alone with my fist and my fantasies.

I wasn't sure exactly at what point in the one-sided conversation it was that I forgot to distrust Krycek and started believing him, but I did all the same. I believed that his sincerity was genuine for once. I had realized earlier on in our very unconventional relationship that Krycek and I shared a sort of bond which was both disturbing and unexplainable. No person in his right mind could ever believe Alex Krycek to be anything but a villain, but I could and did, frequently. Whenever Scully called Krycek names like "lying bastard" and "cold-blooded murderer" it rankled me, even though I tended to call him the very same names with the same adjectives when describing him to others. Alex Krycek and I have shared a lot of experiences over the years, not as many and certainly not as bizarre as some of the ones I have shared with Scully of course, but somehow I consider the mutual adventures that Krycek and I have had to be no less profound and definitely more ethereal. They hold more meaning for me in my heart; though I could never spell out why that is, only that it simply so.

Right now, hearing him explain the whole colonization plan to me actually made the whole situation seem logical and plausible. Of course he knew it would make sense to me, why else would he come. Throughout his whole speech, my mind was absorbing everything he said, but my eyes were actually drinking him in. I was almost undressing him with my eyes. I could tell he was pretending not to notice what I was doing. He was focused on getting out what he wanted to say. 

After a moment, he stopped talking and sat there scrutinizing me for a second before suddenly leaning down to kiss me. The move took me com-pletely by surprise; it was the last thing I expected him to do. 

As my cheek burned with his lip print I could do nothing but stare up at him and wait--wait for him to continue on. But he didn't continue. He stared at me openly for a few seconds before un-cocking the gun he had pilfered forcibly off of my body. I held out my hand for it and with a small quirky smile playing at the corner of his lips, he dropped the weapon onto my palm. I grasped it and automatically went for the trigger, even though I knew full well that I would never actually shoot him. 

Evidently he knew it too as he stood up easily to leave. Thinking he was about to walk out on me for what could possibly be the very last time ever, I blurted out "Wait, don't go." The sound of my voice betrayed my emotions to him. Alex froze in place and turned around slowly to look at me. I clicked on the safety on my gun and then plopped it somewhere on the desk behind my head. 

He gazed at me a moment longer as if in indecision. Suddenly, seeming to have made up his mind, he strode over to me with determined steps. He fell to his knees between my legs; the vulnerability that took over his usually stoic face touched me. Not wishing to have anymore distance between us than necessary and unable to resist him any longer I reached for him and held his irresistibly beautiful face between my shaky hands. I drew him in close and kissed him as I've always wanted to, I sucked on his lips and pulled his tongue into my mouth just so I could taste it. I loved the way it felt, hidden deep inside the recesses of my mouth. All of the suppressed passion that I held inside of me, the secret passion that I had been feeling for him for all these years bubbled to the surface, filling me with a strong sense of contentment. 

As I hungrily sucked on Alex Krycek's tongue; it was at that very moment in time that I felt totally complete. I had been living with a sense of wanting and longing for so long that I seldom realized it but now that I was here with Alex doing what seemed to come naturally for us both, I found my yearnings were being fulfilled completely. It was a feeling that I will never forget no matter how long I live.

Not being a shrinking wallflower himself, Alex suddenly released the hold that he seemed to have been keeping on himself and finally gave into whatever it was that he had been feeling for me. We attacked each others mouths for a few minutes more before I had to reluctantly break away and get some air, and to collect my thoughts. We had just been more or less grappling with one another, trying to get as close to one another as possible without actually climbing into each others skin. Although had the act been possible, I believe we would have done it too. Alex had a scent on him that could only be described as natural--judging by the aroma, he probably had not bathed in the last 24 hours. However, rather than repel me, Alex's primitive state actually heated up my ardor even more. I knew that he wanted exactly what I wanted by the way his expansive chest heaved and his prominent hard-on bulged beneath his jeans. We both wanted sex. I had never had sex with a man before, I had previously only experienced some foreplay, so in that respect I was still a virgin. I was hornier now than I had ever been at any other time in my life, yet I was also more nervous than any other time in my life as well. With Alex Krycek kneeling between my legs now while knowing that he was going to be the one and only guy to ever fuck me, I suddenly felt a little unsure, so I did what felt instinctive and brought him in close again. This time, however, I kissed him more gently than before. I closed my eyes to shut out everything that was going on in the background, which really wasn't all that much, but I wanted to concen-trate solely on him and what we were doing. 

I began to investigate the outer regions of Alex's mouth. Wanting more of him I dropped my hands from the sides of his face to push away his dusty and dirty leather jacket from his broad shoulders. I used my hands to feel all that I could of him. I had heard of course, that he had lost an arm while he was in Tunguska, but I thought, or maybe hoped, that it had been nothing more than a rumor. But even when I found that it was the truth, it didn't matter one iota to me. Even at that time, I had thought that at least he hadn't lost his life as well; I was even more grateful now as I'd rather be making out with an one-armed Alex Krycek than no Alex Krycek at all. 

Alex, on the other hand, seemed a little shy about my having to see him in this state. I did feel a small pang of regret at the unfairness of the whole situation--that his once perfect body had been marred in such a horrific way-then again, as I so often found out for myself , life was seldom fair. However, my desire to be with him did not change at the discovery and I leaned in close telling him as much while sampling a bite of his very sexy earlobe. 

My need to see and touch all of Alex was growing and the fervor in my actions spoke for themselves; I needed Alex Krycek. Alex acquiesced easily enough and allowed me to take over disrobing him, humming and hawing throughout the process. He asked me if I minded if he removed his prosthesis as it pained him and then murmured something to the effect of how that type of pain did not turn him on. Even though he stated those words with a grin, I could still sense that his mood had turned heavy. Wanting to lighten things up again, I joked about how making love to a one-armed man was kind of kinky and I liked kinky. He smiled, but nevertheless shyly turned his back to me to remove the arm. I wanted to give him some privacy so I turned my attention to taking off the top half of my wardrobe.

I stood and reached for him, extending my trembling hand out to him. After a second's hesitation he took it. I drew him in close to my ham-mering chest, positive that he would feel my heart pounding and hoping he would know was because of him. I raised Alex's shaky hand to my lips and kissed it while looking deeply into his eyes, attempting to gauge his reaction to my overtures. I couldn't resist telling him how beautiful his eyes were and how much they affected me when they looked into my own. He actually blushed hotly at my words and it was then that I realized that even though Alex Krycek was no doubt experienced at fucking, he had probably never been made love to. Judging by the way he was reacting to my declaration, I wondered if anyone had ever whispered endearments to him and meant them. Or perhaps he was blushing because he simply didn't know what to say in response. I didn't want to embarrass him however by asking him about it, so I chose to believe that no one had ever told him what I had before. Then at least he and I could be on equal ground, I being a virgin in the *physical* sense and he in the *romantic* sense, if only in my mind.

I tightened my hold on Alex as I kissed him all over again. His nearly hairless chest was an incredible turn-on for me. The way our torso's met and matched--nipples almost perfectly aligned--excited me. I couldn't believe what a perfect fit we were; we are made for each other. I ran the tips of my fingers over his back, exploring all I could feel of Alex's skin. His back was a veritable road map of bumps, lines and scars and I knew that by the end of our love-making those features would be forever imprinted in my mind. I will remember everything that makes Alex unique.

Alex was running feathery light touches over my own back; it had been a very long time since I had been with someone; to be close to another person again made me shudder in anticipation. He smirked when he saw that he had succeeded in raising bumps upon my skin. It was apparent that he had lost the shy school boy attitude when he reached down the back of my pants and gripped one of my ass cheeks with his strong right hand. I gasped at his touch. Encouraged by his bold moves upon my body, I reciprocated the gesture by plunging both hands down the back of his jeans and giving his ass a firm squeeze. Alex pushed his crotch towards me in response and rubbed himself against my own painful hard-on. I realized that we were way over-dressed for what was about to take place so I decided to remedy the situation as quickly as possible. I eyed the formidable bulge in Alex's jeans and bravely reached forward, seeking to uncover the object that would eventually lead me to ecstasy and leave me on the doorstep of seventh heaven.

I stripped myself down first and then divested Alex of his heavy black boots, briefly thinking how odd it was that he wore no socks. As I stood in my underwear, it was obvious even to me that Alex liked what he saw. I knew my arousal was evident through the tight cotton boxers I was wearing. Though I was pleased with his admiration, I nevertheless wanted to balance the equation so I grabbed the belt loops of Alex's jeans and pushed down the faded and well worn fabric. I was surprised yet again to find that in addition being sans socks, he also didn't wear underwear either. 

Somehow in my eyes he suited the 'au natural' look. Damn but he was a sexy man, definitely 100% male. My erection bobbed and swelled at the sight of him. There he was before me now, in the raw: Alex Krycek, the dark knight whom I had been secretly longing for years. God help me but I craved him, even if he was the devil incarnate himself. I knew someday I would burn in hell for wanting him this badly. 

I rested my hands on his waist in order to cover up the fact that I was actually shaking like a leaf. Even though I already suspected what the answer would be, I asked Alex then if he'd ever been fucked before. As expected, he replied, "Yes of course", to which I confessed that "I have not." I could tell that it turned him on to think of me as a virgin and that he was my first. Jokingly he commented about me being "gentle with him" I quipped some one-liner back and then Alex was sitting up and looking at me with eyes full of desire. The wanton look on his face made him appear almost innocent, which was an irony unto itself as I doubted Alex Krycek was ever innocent. I don't remember moving to the couch but there we were, sitting there together with Alex straddling me gazing at one another, illuminated by the light of my fish tank. The glow was only bright enough to shine on just the two of us, keeping the rest of the room covered in a shadowy blanket. It was almost as if we were in the spotlight, performing center stage for the goldfishes. 

Alex leaned towards me and taking the lead for the first time, kissed me soundly. He then whispered passion filled words to me as he tasted my neck. When he started to suck the sensitized flesh at the juncture between my neck and shoulder, I almost went over the edge. The pleasure/pain sensation that I was feeling was giving me the most painful erection of my life. I wanted to get off and I wanted to get off now! 

Not caring or thinking about anything else but having a orgasm, I grasped his sizable erection and held it together with my own--even our cocks fit together perfectly. Teasing some of clear fluid from the end of Alex's penis and my own, I pooled the pearly liquid together and put it to my lips, tasting it. Though I was not as practiced in the art of male-to-male sex, I certainly knew enough to not only please myself but Alex as well. Curious as to how tight he would feel I reached behind him, searching out his opening and when I had found that which I sought, I used my already moist finger to ready him for my cock's entry. I had crested my desire, and there was no doubt in either of our minds that I would enter him; I wanted to feel the heat that was inside of him, desperately.

After a quick re-lubing using the only available moisture I had to hand, I placed my quaking hands on Alex's slim hips again. He finally sensed my nervousness due to my inexperience so he, to my extreme relief took over briefly and guided our love making. He was already straddling my lap when he grabbed my penis in his hand, I wanted shot my load right then and there. He held me very tightly while squeezing in and out slightly to add to my pleasure. I hoped that there was enough lube to make the entry easier, but by that time I was too far gone to ask him about it.

Alex placed the tip of my penis at his opening but after that he left me to own devices. His puckered opening was the tightest entrance I had ever invaded. I closed my eyes and concentrated on not shoving myself all the way in quickly so that I wouldn't hurt him. God knows if it was me in Alex's position now, I probably would have chickened out before the act had even gotten this far. I pushed in slowly until I was just past the head of my penis. Alex mumbled then that the "hard part is over". I looked up at him, amazed that he wasn't even breaking a sweat, whereas I already felt the first beads of moisture breaking out on my forehead. The phrase "cool as a cucumber" would be an appropriate description of Alex Krycek right then. 

I decided I wanted to see him sweat a little too so without any warning, I tightened my grip on his hips to push him down while thrusting my own hips up. I was satisfied to see that that not only made him break a sweat, but also got his attention, and he held his focus on me in return. The tight fit alone was enough to make me orgasm. I never would have thought that being in a man would be tighter and even more inviting than being in a woman. It struck me then; that here I was, sitting on my couch with my dick up Alex Krycek's ass--Alex Krycek, who was not only a Russian triple agent but a man whom I had attributed to the near destruction of not only my life but that of my partner's as well. 

I knew that I would not be able to last much longer therefore I was determined to enjoy every stroke I could. I picked up the pace of my thrusts as he began to fondle my nipples. He tried to masturbate, but I slapped his hand away as I wanted me to be the cause of his orgasm, not himself alone. He took his hand away from obediently.

As Alex continued to pinch and manipulate my tender flesh, I felt my balls squeeze a little tighter together in anticipation of an orgasm. Alex surprised me by leaning over and biting my right nipple while he continued to pinch and flick my left one. As soon as he did that, that was it. I had been hanging on, balancing on the edge of release, but when I felt him pull my sensitive nub into his sweet mouth and bite down gently but firmly, I lost all control. I held him down as I shot what felt like a quart of cum into his tight ass, shouting out his name and few other words that I don't recall as I did so. Alex's ass milked my cock of all its contents. I was sure that the force of my orgasm was so strong that my load must have shot clear up to his large intestine. When I'd empty myself, I pulled Alex close and held him tightly while kissing his shoulders all over lightly. I was basking in the afterglow of such a large release, but poor Alex still had not been satisfied. 

He gently pulled me out of him but instead of getting up he sat back down in my lap. I could feel my cum dripping out of his opening and onto my thighs. I was suddenly so turned on at that moment by the feeling that I immediately lost all control of sensible thought and allowed my libido to truly take over. I stopped my light kisses on his shoulders and replaced the action by sucking in a sizable bit of his creamy white skin into my mouth instead. I worked my mouth to bring all the blood beneath his smooth flesh to the surface. Alex moaned and thrashed; to my surprise and pleasure I was still quite bit horny so I grabbed his beautiful face and kissed him hard. 

I realized that I wanted Alex to fuck me, plain and simple; I did not want to delve too much into the why's of my decision. I just wanted him to top me. Unable to find the right words to tell him my feelings, I instead opted for a rather obscenely put, "Do me, Alex". 

He had no trouble getting my message and even less trouble com-plying to my request. His big green eyes lit up and a lust-filled grin took over his otherwise serene face. I pushed away the coffee table with the balls of my feet and dragged him to the floor with me. Somewhere in the far back of my over-stimulated brain, the thought "I hope no one's spying on me this week" ran through. But I absently put that and all the other thoughts of reason aside while I propped myself up on my hands and knees. Not a very masculine pose but Alex didn't seem care. I know I sure as hell didn't. When there was no movement coming from behind me and wondering what the hold up was; I looked over my shoulder just in time to catch Krycek drinking up the view of my white ass. Turning my head back to the front I hung it to relieve some of the strain and smiled at my rug. He was enjoying this as much as I was; there was no doubt in my mind now as to how much he truly wanted this--the look on his face said everything. After a while, I felt his warm dry hand begin to slowly and gently rub across my back, almost as if he was trying to memorize the feel of my skin against his hand. I had a feeling that he was trying to remember this very moment in time; I of course would never forget it.

I looked back at him again and this time, caught his eyes and held them to my own. I wanted to say something then, to verbalize the feelings I was experiencing; but unable to do so, I just went for the rather simple plea of "Kiss me", to which he responded to with such precision that when he stopped, I felt completely and thoroughly satisfied with his expert technique. Alex began to leave a trail of sloppy wet kisses down my spine that made me shiver in delight. No one had ever kissed me down my back that way before and I liked the sensation his kisses left. When Alex reached the *end of the line*, he raised his head and breathed an airy, "May I?" 

I was flabbergasted. I definitely had never been kissed down there before, no one had ever even asked me if I would want that. I realized that I really, really wanted him too. So while I was stunned by his question, I shocked myself even further by replying "yes" to it. I was unprepared for the response my body gave at receiving a rim job. The words Holy Christ and Mother of God drifted through my mind to my lips which I whispered out loud. I am not a religious man but the act Alex Krycek was performing be-tween my parted cheeks was definitely heavenly to say the least. His tongue was as soft as satin and the care in which he took to make sure I enjoyed myself was touching to the point of being overwhelming. I moaned and groaned at the stimulation; I'm sure he could tell that what he was doing to me was driving me crazy with ecstasy. After he finished using his talented on me I felt him sink one moist finger into my tight opening very, very slowly. I couldn't believe that I was still able to kneel. I was aching and shaking; he had me so thoroughly horny by this point in time that I was completely ready for Alex to take the next step with me. 

I heard him spit into his palm, I assumed he did so so he could rub the moisture over himself. I thought I was as ready as I was ever going to be, but when Alex began to slowly sink the head of his erect penis into my slippery but small opening, I suddenly felt a small wave of hesitation wash over me. However, Alex took his time in preparing me so that I got the impression that he was trying to be gentle with me.

Eventually, I got use to the feel of him and in my own anxiousness, I pushed back towards him to let him know what I wanted. Alex understood instantly so without another word, he pushed the engorged head of his cock into me. He stopped again then, giving me time to adjust. It was a good thing too as I was totally unprepared for the searing pain I felt when his head breached my opening. It almost felt like he had ripped me wide open. Despite the pain, however, I was determined not to chicken out. Alex had after all sat on my lap and impaled himself on me for my pleasure. Even if he was no virgin, he still must have felt some pain before the pleasure. The least I could do was reciprocate for the one and likely the only time that Alex Krycek and I would make love. Make love not war ran giddily through my over-loaded brain as I rode out the slight discomfort.

As I gulped in my breath while trying to adjust, Alex ran his finger tips lightly up and down my back and through my hair. I have always loved the feel of fingers running through my hair. Even without his saying so, I knew Alex was waiting for me to let him know when I was ready to go on. After awhile, when the ache had subsided enough, I began to rock back towards him to give him the signal. The minute I moved, Alex grabbed my hips and began pumping in and out of my tender ass, his fervent thrusts taking over the gentleness he had been so careful in maintaining before. Alex's cock scraped over my prostate, making me groan in pleasure in addition to sending another surge of desire through me.

I reveled in the fact that Alex was forceful--his movements were animalistic and they were turning me on even more than I had thought possible. I knew he was about to come when he reached down and wrapped his fist firmly around my hard-on. He bit down on my left shoulder blade as he jacked my dick in time with his thrusting hips. A few pulls later I spilled my seed for the second time in the space of the last half hour into the palm of the most deceptive, devious man I knew or would ever know. Depleted by his own powerful orgasm, Alex collapsed on my back, in turn forcing me onto my stomach. I stayed that way for awhile while mulling over some thoughts, but soon, his weight became overbearing. Alex is a fairly big guy; despite his life on the run, his body was definitely not undernourished. I squirmed underneath him and eventually Alex took the hint and rolled off of me, but before I could draw him into a post-coital cuddle, he stood and went for the box of Kleenex I didn't know I had on the table in the corner of my darkened living room. 

I regretted not trying to pull him close to me sooner, maybe then he might have been willing to hold me just a few minutes longer. But sadly, the spell had been broken. Time was no longer standing still as it had during our love-making. Unfortunately it was time to leave the fairytales behind and come back into the real world--this world which was filled with alien conspiracies and governmental shenanigans interspersed with the odd cover up. I had a job to do now and apparently, judging by Alex's determination to get his arm strapped back on, so did he. 

Alex seemed jumpy, even nervous, which almost upset me considering the intimacy of the acts that we had just performed for and on each other. He struggled with his t-shirt, his frustration increasing by each moment. I continued to watch him for a few seconds before taking a little mercy on my one-armed rogue. I went over and stopped Alex's grappling motions. I offered to help quietly. He looked at me with those big eyes of his and I saw that he was shy again, shy about the fact that he needed me to help him in this way.

To me, Alex's eyes gave away everything. Once I realized that they were his true betrayers, it was now easy for me to read him. I don't even think he knew that his best feature was also his Achilles' heal. Alex had revealed his true feelings to me at that moment without his even knowing it. I sure wasn't about to tell him of what I now knew though; I simply remained silent and let him think that his secret was still his own to keep. I only continued to help him finish getting dressed. When he was done, I pulled on my own underwear before turning to him and asking in my poor attempt at an impassive voice if I would ever see him again. Knowing his eyes would give him away one way or another, I examined them closely. When he told me "yes", I believed him completely. I then grabbed his face and kissed him roughly, sucking his lower lip into my mouth and biting it. I wanted Alex Krycek to remember me as I would him. 

He ran four of his finger tips lightly over his bottom lip and smiled so sweetly he could have melted butter. It certainly melted my heart. He said a few words to me in what I guessed to be Russian, his native tongue, and though I couldn't understand a word of it I had the distinct feeling that he was wishing me well. Then without looking back, Alex Krycek walked out of my life.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

So here I am now sitting on my couch, holding the note that Alex left for me. I turn it over and over in my hand while contemplating Alex Krycek and myself. I'm thinking about what we were or are to each other. I have to admit to myself that when he cried out my name in the heated throes of his own orgasm, my heart jumped and then skipped a beat. He had called out my name. My name. The act was momentous for me, he had cried out my name, and my name alone, at his most vulnerable moment in a tone I would never forget. I knew then that he did in fact harbor very strong feelings for me. Perhaps he even loved me; some place deep inside of me hopes that he does.

After a while, my mind eventually wonders about just what exactly I would find at Weicamp Airforce base. Alex took a big risk in coming to my place to give me this information. I have a feeling that the evidence I need to prove the existence of extraterrestrial life would be found there. A knock sounds at my door suddenly; my instincts tell me that it's Scully. It's a good thing that she's come by since I should really try to patch things up with her. I have not been very sympathetic to her and what she has gone through lately. We need to talk; if the task coming up is as big as I think it is then we are going to need one another. We have to trust each other like we used to do so easily in the years gone by. If nothing else than at least Alex Krycek has shown me that.

THE END.

By Demi. <>


End file.
